All Figured Out
by kellirobinlover
Summary: My version of how Artemis finds out Robin's secret identity.
1. All Figured Out

The small boy stallked through the dark alley, his black hoodie casting a shadow over his pale face. He had sunglasses pressed up on his nose, despite the already dark enviroment. He also had black skinny jeans on, accompianed by DC tennis shoes. If you'd saw him, you would think he's just a kid; a kid who shouldn't be in this creepy of an alley.

The black-haired boy didn't care though. He was Dick Grayson, and he could do whatever the heck he wanted too. Who was stopping him anyway? No one.

As the boy was about half-way through the narrow passage, he heard laughter coming from behind him. Dick knew what that meant: a bunch of punks that were probably going to try to mug him. Well they were definetely in for quite the surprise. "Hey kid!" one of the guys yelled out.

Dick quickly turned around to find them a couple feet away from him. "What do you want?" he hissed, pure hatred laced into his voice.

"Hmm... smart a** huh? We'll have to fix that. What do you think guys?"

He was answered by grunts of approval, small nods of their heads, and a few guys cracking their knuckles. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you. I'm having a bad day." he warned.

And it was true, he was. It was the anniversary of his parents deaths, so he was naturally pissed. It was only fair that he warned them. "Was that supposed to be intimidating?" the guy asked with a devious grin.

"Get 'em guys." he called back to his group.

The group of 6 guys lunged toward him with their arms outstretched, and Dick was pretty sure that they weren't going to give him a hug. He jumped out of the way just in time, sending two of the unsuspecting men to the ground. One of the remaining four grabbed his shoulder, which was a rookie mistake. He just set himself up for a flip. Dick grabbed his arm and flipped him over his shoulder, sending him reeling towards the wall. The guy hit the bricks face-first, causing him to go unconscious and lose a couple of teeth.

The next group of guys (two, to be exact) sprinted towards where he stood and Dick ran towards them also. At the last second, he flipped over them and aimed a kick to one of the man's legs. He clumsily toppled down on the floor and the other guy was visibly scared now. But did he back down? No. Big mistake.

Next mistake? He just stood there. What an idiot. Dick threw a well-aimed uppercut to his jaw and a kick to his stomach. "4 down, 2 to go." he said, loud enough for the ringleader to hear him.

One of the guys (the one that wasn't the leader) attempted to run away, but made one critical mistake: He tried to run past Dick to get away. All Dick had to do was put his arm out at the last minute and the doofus ran straight into his fist.

Now it was just him and the leader. His foe stared at him with wide eyes and managed to stutter,"W-w-who are you?"

Dick smirked. "You don't wanna know."

The gang-member gave him a confused look before it turned into rage. A freaking kid just took out his whole entire gang in less than 10 minutes, and he didn't have a scratch on him. He took out a switchblade and sprinted as fast as he could towards him. Before either of them could make a move to hurt each other, however, an arrow split through the air and hit the leader in the leg.

The man cried out like a little baby, and looked around in terror before trying his best to limp away. Dick pushed him against the wall really hard, which resulted in an unconcious punk on the ground.

"I could've handled that. I don't need your help." he called out.

"Really? Cause standing there while a maniac is coming at you with a knife doesn't really classify as 'handling it' in my book." said a female voice. Artemis.

"Why are you here?" he asked as he pulled off his glasses to reveal baby blue eyes as Dick polished them on his hoodie.

"What do you mean? Do I know you?" she asked suspiciously, finally dropping out of the shadows.

Dick sighed. Obviously she hasn't figured out its him yet. He put his glasses back onto his face and pushed them higher onto his nose. Dick heard her take a sharp intake of breath and he lifted his face to see a very shocked Artemis. "I mean, why are you in Gotham? Assisting me? I can obviously fight my own battles."

"I..I didn't know it was you."

"Obviously."

"Gosh, what's got your panties all up in a twist?" she sneered.

"First of all, I don't wear panties. They're called boxers. And two, none of your business."

"Oh come on, tell me? Somethings wrong. No jokes, random words that you made up, no trolling me about how I'm in Gotham. Seriously... whats up?"

He slowly took off his sunglasses and leaned against the wall behind him. "Just... something happened on this day a couple years ago that I'd rather not remember."

A single tear rolled down his face as he removed his hood, revealing a face full of heartbreak and innocence. She really felt sorry for him right now. "What happened?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Promise."

"This was the day my parents died. The day I became an... orphan."

She always knew he was hiding something, but being an orphan? That was worse than anything she had predicted. "Wait... isn't today the anniversary of the death of the Flying Graysons?" she asked.

"Well Crock, it looks like you've finally figured me out. "


	2. Even if I Regret it Tomorrow

_"Well Crock, it looks like you've got me all figured out."_

"Wait- how do you know whow I am?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Probably not."

He laughed softly, but it wasn't normal. It wasn't Robin's signature cackle, or Grayson's chuckle. It was dry, and had no actual humor behind it. It was just a noise. A mockery to actual laughter; laughter was supposed to come all tied up with bows and an undertone of happiness. This wasn't the Robin she knows.

And that fake laugh that hung in the air a few seconds ago? It didn't stick around too long. In fact, Dick wasn't even trying to act happy around her anymore. His eyes were glassy, and tear trails stained his vampire-pale face, as more threaten to spill.

He just looks so... vulnerable. It had never actually occured to Artemis that Robin was, in fact, just a 13 year old kid.

Artemis looked up just in time to see the teen punch the brick wall behind him, drawing small bits of blood from his fist and all the while leaving small fractures where it had made contact. This had gone on too long, she had to do _something. _The blonde walked over to where he stood and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He jumped at the sudden touch and got into a battle position should the need to fight arise. _Poor kid, he must have forgotten I was here. _

As the moments passed, the sobs were starting to rack Dick's small body. Slowly his back slid down the wall until his butt was on the cold concrete. Instinctively, Artemis sat down beside him and placed her arms around him in a comforting embrace. The black haired teen resists the touch for a few seconds, but eventually gives in. Dick buries his face into her shoulder and he cries harder than hes ever cried in front of someone.

And if just for a moment, he isn't afraid to show emotion. Even if he might-_will _regret it tomorrow.

**Lots of people said that they wanted me to continue this, even though it was intended to be a one-shot. But hey, the more the merrier!**


	3. Not So Bad

**Okay... So I'm seriously mad at writers block right now for making me take this long. I hope no one out there lost interest...  
>Anyway, sorry it took so long. <strong>

The Next Day at Gotham Academy:

Dick walked slowly to the entrance of Gotham Academy. His dark hair wasn't slicked back as normal and he didn't wear his usual smirk. Many of his fellow peers turned to stare at him as he walked through the tiled hallway. All of the teens he passed had stopped what they were doing (which included talking) and just stared at him with mouths agape. While crossing across to his locker he heard some snobby girl say," I should not be this attracted to a 13 year old." **(1)**

Once he had reached his locker he pivoted and noticed that everyone was watching him like a hawk. _What are they looking at? _He decided that the most logical decision in this situation would be... to unleash the bat-glare. So he did. Only one girl didn't instantly turn away. Artemis.

Her long blonde hair stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd. Not only was it bright, but the high ponytail she had in stuck up above everyones' heads. Her eyes slanted ever so slightly as she stared right back at him. The intense staring match continued for a few more seconds until Dick's gaze softened and he turned back to his locker. He had no reason to be mad at her. She was his friend.

LUNCH

Dick looked up in surprise as an all too familiar blonde seated herself beside him. "What're you doing here?" he asked.

"Sitting. What else?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly."

"So... Why are you sitting here?"

"Because we're friends and you looked lonely. Is there a problem with that?"

"Not at all."

A friend. An actual friend. Dick couldn't remember a time where he had an actual friend besides Barbara. Never, actually.

Maybe having Artemis stick around wasn't such a bad idea after all...

**(1) That was a reference to a YouTube video I saw: Things Young Justice Fans Say**

**NOTICE: I looked back at this and REALLY didn't like at and lots of others didn't either. SO... this fiction is not finished. **

**I am officially going to put in a mission and all that stuff... you know the typical Robin breaks down during a mission. You'll see. Anyway, QUESTION!: I got a review that said they wanted it to become an Artemis/Robin pairing. I would be fine with doing that since they are my favorite pairing but I wanna know your guys opinion. Should I? And before someone asks: NO. I WILL NEVER WRITE ROBIN/ZATANNA. I seriously dislike them, no offense to anyone who does. I'm totally fine with that just please don't try to push it on me. PLEASE. **

**Anyway, I think I'm going to keep the first part of this chapter. I liked that part. So for anyone who is just recently reading this story, this is not the end. This is sort of like the beginning of the actual story. Blah blah blah. You know what I mean. The REAL conflict has not come yet. This is personally my favorite story that I am writing as of now because of the whole Robin and his secret identity thing. So it will definitely be continued. I do believe that I will do the same thing with all of the other characters, but not the same mission. Probably just something like the first 2 chapters. Anyone who would want to see that? **

**JUST LOOKED BACK AT THIS...AGAIN. I'm keeping the end of this chapter because I don't think its such a bad ending to a chapter just if I ended the story right here. So, next chapter I will switch scenes to the mountain. Okay? Good. **


End file.
